Coeur en papier xXx trad fr de Paper hearts
by jjoey
Summary: Deux garçons, nus, se touchent, mais sans jamais aucune emprise l'un sur l'autre. HPRW et RWDM.
1. Jamais moi, 1e partie

Bonjour à tous!!

Voilà, c'est la première fic anglaise que je traduis, elle provient de **Tragicluv**. Vous pouvez lire l'original ici copiant-collant ceci dans la barre d'adresse /s/5115117/1/paper_hearts (Ou en allant dans mon profil)

Disclaimer : Ben, je ne possède rien du tout :)

Warnings : slash, langage...

Je publie aujourd'hui la première partie du premier chapitre, en attendant de traduire la suite.

.-* Note : _Je _= Harry / _Tu = _Ron / _Il = _Drago (la plupart du temps) *** _Excepté pour le "prologue"_ *-.

_(EDIT : J'ai modifié certaines choses dans cette première partie, tels que des fautes d'orthographe oubliées, ainsi que quelques tournures de phrase légèrement 'améliorées'...)_

* * *

**  
Coeur en papier**

**  
Chapitre 1 : Jamais moi. (1e partie)**

_  
S'il te plait ne joue pas avec moi_

_Mon coeur de papier saignera_

_Cette attente du destin ne suffira pas_

_Sois avec moi s'il te plait, je t'en supplie._

_(Please just don't play with me,_

_My paper heart will bleed._

_wait for destiny won't do,_

_Be with me, please, I beseach you.)_

_-- All American Rejects_

_  
***_

Deux garçons étaient emmêlés, nu, leur poitrine se frôlant, leur respiration saccadée. Ils étaient proche, se touchaient mais sans jamais aucune emprise, par aucun moyens. Le brun avait un petit sourire, ses yeux attentifs fixaient la tête du roux, toujours dans ses bras. Mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux bleus, remplis de nostalgie, de douleur, mais aussi d'un manque, d'un désir qui n'aboutissait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait et même si le brun le savait, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le remarquer.

Une fois sa respiration devenue plus régulière, le brun se détacha de l'autre garçon, s'assit et retira sa chemise. Ils savaient tous les deux que personne ne les dérangerait, tout le monde se trouvait en classe. Ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils souhaitaient mais aucun des deux n'était disposé à le prendre. Le roux se coucha sur le dos tout en regardant le plafond. Il ne voulait pas penser à autres chose d'autre.

Le brun se retourna vers l'autre et, en se penchant vers lui, murmura dans son oreille, d'une voix nonchalante qu'il avait perfectionné spécialement pour cette occasion.

« Heureux d'être à ton service ».

Ensuite, ses lèvres quittèrent l'oreille de l'autre, son poids se souleva du lit, sa présence vida son esprit, mais cela ne soulagea pas la douleur qui pressait le cœur du roux, menaçant l'arrêt de ses battements.

***

Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'ils profiteraient de ces moments intimes, interdits. Ils avaient déjà dépassé le point de non-retour. Ils dépendaient désormais de ces quelques instants…mais aussi de l'autre maintenant.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'avait jamais été. Ils étaient meilleurs amis… mais c'était comme ça. Ils s'aidaient juste mutuellement, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ils connaissaient les règles et aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais osé dépasser les limites, ils se connaissaient trop bien.

Pour le roux, Ron Weasley, il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… Et son meilleur ami, le seul et unique Harry Potter, ne pouvait absolument pas le savoir.

* * *

« T'es sûr ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Mais si…? »

« Ron, réfléchis à ce que tu dis. »

« … Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Ron, écoute, il ne peut pas t'aimer. »

« Je ne demande pas de l'amour Harry, Je veux juste… s'il pouvait au moins me remarquer… »

« C'est comme ça Ron. Il n'est pas gay et même s'il l'était, il ne voudrait pas être avec toi. C'est un con. Y a pas moyen qu'il t'aime. »

« …Je sais. »

Je dessinai la ligne de ton menton avec mon doigt, posai ma main sur ton visage et te forçai légèrement à me regarder dans les yeux

« Je suis désolé Ron, Je te dis juste la vérité. »

Tu soupiras et me fit un sourire forcé.

« Je le sais bien, Harry. »

« Je ne veux pas te blesser », murmurais-je.

Tu me regardas et ne t'éloignas pas. Je devais combattre l'envie de t'embrasser lorsque tu étais si angélique et innocent, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je savais que tu me laisserais le faire, merde, peut-être que tu en avais aussi envie, mais ce n'était pas ça. Quand c'est arrivé à l'élu, nous savions tous les deux que ça ne pourrait jamais l'être.

« Je sais Harry. »

Tu baissas les yeux et t'éloignas doucement de moi.

« Je sais… »

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été sûr de ce qu'il en était pour moi, mais je savais exactement ce qu'il en était pour toi. Tu avais besoin d'une distraction, quelqu'un qui t'empêcherais de penser à lui, ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout ce que tu avais besoin était un corps, une peau qui toucherait ta peau, des lèvres qui toucheraient les tiennes.

Peut-être que tu m'as choisi parce que c'était facile. J'étais là et j'étais disponible, et tu savais que peu importe ce qui se passerait, puisque c'était moi, cela ne pourrait jamais être autrement. Tu me connaissais si bien et tu savais que j'étais tout ce qu'il n'était pas. J'étais vraiment juste un corps, une personne avec une âme glacée, sans cœur à briser. Je suis le jeune prodige du monde, l'Elu. Et tu me connaissais si bien, chaque bout de mon passé et de mon présent, tu connaissais la tension et tu connaissais ce que je serais forcé à être. Je pense que ça te rassurait quelque peu, sachant que je m'en tiendrais à ma précieuse destinée et n'en dévierais jamais. J'étais prévisible, j'étais stable, froid, engourdi, et j'enterrais chaque émotion tel des milliers de cadavres oubliés. Tu le savais et tu t'es laissé envahir par ça parce que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu savoir qui j'étais ou ce que j'étais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que quand j'étais avec toi, je pouvais juste m'effacer, je n'étais plus Harry Potter, plus l'Elu, non, j'étais juste moi et tu étais simplement toi et c'est ce que j'ai toujours du être.

* * *

C'était le trois février, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Il avait neigé la nuit d'avant et le sol était recouvert d'une légère couche blanche. J'étais sur le terrain de quidditch, il faisait encore noir, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, il était peut-être moins de cinq heure du matin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, rien d'inhabituel pour moi. Le sol était humide à cause de la rosée et de la neige. Ça craquait sous mes pieds. Je suis monté sur mon balai et j'ai commencé à m'élever, l'air faisait voler mes cheveux et frappait sur mon visage. Je me suis arrêté d'un coup, haut dans le ciel, flottant dans le calme, dans l'obscurité et le silence. J'ai inspiré un grand coup et écouté ma respiration dans l'air silencieux. Le froid cognait mes jambes mais je suis resté, encore, immobile dans le ciel, parmi les étoiles.

« T'as pas froid là haut ? »

J'ai regardé vers le bas brusquement et vu le choc de ta rousseur, même dans la noirceur de la nuit.

« Hé, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » ai-je demandé, sans bouger.

« Je suis venu te chercher. »

Tu as sourcillé.

« J'ai entendu que tu sortais de ton lit. »

« Entendu que je sortais de mon lit ? J'ai cassé quelque chose le long du chemin ? » souriais-je légèrement pendant que je redescendais vers le sol.

« Je pense que je n'étais pas vraiment en train de dormir de toute façon. »

J'ai arrêté mon regard dans le tien et vu une certaine… tension.

« Ça va, Ron ? »

Tu as souri et murmuré que tu allais bien mais je savais que tu mentais.

Je suis venu vers toi, à quelques centimètres. Je pouvais te sentir, sentir l'odeur de la pluie et du bonbon à la menthe. J'ai mis une main rassurante sur ton bras et l'ai regretté dès que j'ai senti ton muscle. Ma respiration est devenue saccadée. J'ai cherché ton regard.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ok ? ».

Tu as fui mon regard.

« Ron, pourquoi tu me suis ? »

Tu as levé rapidement ta tête, tes yeux bleus brulant sur les miens.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne dors pas. »

Je me suis forcé de continuer à te fixer, bien que je voulais m'enfuir en courant.

« Toi non plus. »

Tu as fermé les yeux et t'es laissé tomber sur l'herbe humide. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le sourire qui se formait sur mes lèvres tellement j'étais émerveillé par la façon dont tu t'étais couché dans l'herbe, sans fulminer contre le froid et l'eau qui s'infiltraient dans tes vêtements. Des morceaux de gel pendaient de tes doux cheveux roux, ta chemise était froissée, tu étais trempé et j'ai pensé que c'était la plus belle chose déchirante que je n'avais jamais vue.

« Viens, Ron, avec moi » murmurais-je, restant au-dessus de toi, pas vraiment disposé à te rejoindre sur le sol.

Tu t'es retourné, as mis ton ventre sur le sol mouillé et soupira.

« Je suis fatigué. »

« De ne pas dormir ? »

« Non... »

Tu as mis ta tête entre tes bras, la seule chose visible était tes brillants cheveux roux.

« Je suis seulement fatigué de toutes ces putains de choses »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ron ? » murmurais-je, m'abaissant près de toi sans penser que j'aurais préféré rester sec.

Tu m'as regardé à travers tes cheveux.

« Tu me détestes. »

« Non, Ron, pas du tout. »

J'ai poussé ton épaule

« Je t'ai promis que rien ne pourra me faire te détester ».

« Ça, si » murmuras-tu.

J'ai attendu.

« Bien. »

Tu as fermé les yeux et secoué la tête.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Bien, mais ne dit pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ».

J'ai répondu par un hochement de la tête. Tu as mordu tes lèvres et rien n'aurait pu être plus sensuel que ça.

« Je… je pense que je… enfin, c'est pas vraiment facile à dire… »

« Dis-le comme ça viens. »

« Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy. Voilà, c'est ça, vas-y, rigole, je m'en fous, c'est la vérité. »

Tu t'es caché dans tes mains, tu as amené tes genoux près de ton ventre et t'es mis en boule.

« Tu… aimes… Drago ? » te regardais-je avec les yeux grands ouverts, mes mots ne venant pas.

« Oui, je l'aime, ça va ? JE L'AIME ! Peu importe comment cette putain d'horrible envie m'est venue. Je l'aime. » marmonnas-tu à travers tes cheveux : « je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime… »

Je voulais crier. Je voulais éclater le blond sur le sol, laisser aller toutes mes frustrations et la colère que je ressentais sur le Serpentard. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pensé que j'étais capable de meurtre. Je me sentais comme si j'avais vu rouge, tout semblait complètement flou, tu l'aimais, je voulais pleurer, m'effondrer, tuer, tu l'aimais, rien ne serait désormais pareil. J'ai fermé les yeux parce que le sang me cognait à la tête et tout était juste si horrible que je ne pouvais pas m'en soustraire.

J'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux. Tu t'attendais à ce que je hurle, je le devinais. Tu t'attendais à ce que je crie ou te renie ou quelque chose de dramatique. Mais ce que j'ai fais, tu ne t'y attendais vraiment pas. Je me suis simplement penché en avant et retiré tes cheveux de ton visage, te forçant à me regarder. Tu l'as fait et ton visage était rempli de tant de force, de tant d'amour non partagé et, sans crainte, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu t'es raidi et je me suis serré contre toi, j'ai glissé ma langue dans l'ouverture de tes lèvres et tu t'es doucement apaisé. Je me suis reculé et tu m'as regardé dans une totale confusion. Beaucoup de temps a passé entre nous avant que je vois une lueur dans ton regard.

J'ai laissé glisser mon pouce sur tes lèvres et tu as murmuré.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« C'est ce que font les amis, non ? » murmurais-je en retour. Le moment d'après tu étais en train de m'embrasser, en laissant s'échapper toute la frustration que tu avais accumulée pendant tant de mois. Ce n'était pas bien, mais tu en avais besoin, besoin de moi, et bien sur, j'étais prêt à t'aider. Tu m'embrassais dans le froid, sous les étoiles, et ce n'était pas romantique, même pas un petit peu, ni vrai ou honnête ou autre, c'était faux, pas du tout sincère, juste simulé.

* * *

Au début c'était juste du sexe. Tu avais besoin d'une issue, quelqu'un pour pouvoir libérer tes frustrations, et j'étais là.

C'est rapidement devenu plus.

Du jour au lendemain, ce n'étais plus juste physique. C'était incroyablement fou. Parce que c'est ce qui t'avais le plus foutu en l'air, ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, savoir que ce que tu voulais le plus, tu ne pourrais jamais l'avoir. Et je t'aidais, j'étais l'épaule sur laquelle tu pouvais laisser couler tes larmes. Le fait d'être ami devait le rester mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Mais il le fallait, c'était nécessaire, et ça l'était.

Si cela avait été juste du sexe, j'aurais été capable d'y faire face beaucoup mieux. Mais c'était la solution, j'étais là pour toi, toujours là, Mais ça ne l'était pas pour moi, jamais pour moi.

* * *

Tu es devenu un expert pour simuler.

Tu me touchais, m'embrassais, te réconfortait sur moi, en moi, et ce n'étais pas grave parce que tu ne me voyais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Non j'étais invisible à tes yeux. Tu te trompais toi-même, tu le voyais lui, cheveux blonds, yeux gris, pas moi. Tu le savais, juste au moment où tu fermais les yeux et murmurais son nom, pas le mien. Et je ne parlais jamais, parce que tu ne voulais pas entendre le son de ma voix, ce n'était pas pour moi qu'on faisait ça, c'était pour toi ce qu'on faisait, pas pour moi, jamais pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais appris à simuler.

Je savais parfaitement qui me touchais, m'embrassais, en agissant parfaitement comme si tu m'aimais. Tu considérais mon corps comme celui de Drago, chaque effleurement était comme si j'étais fait de porcelaine, comme si j'étais tout, et pendant que tu te trompais toi-même, tu abusais aussi de moi. De temps en temps, quand tu baladais ta langue le long de mon corps, ou me préparais, ou encore autre chose, je pensais alors que ces mouvements amoureux étaient pour moi. Peut-être, juste éventuellement, tu t'en rendais compte.

Et puis ça me dépassait, et alors je savais, je me souvenais que ce n'était pas pour moi, jamais pour moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être pour moi, tu l'aimais, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de le savoir, mais j'étais le jeune prodige, rien de plus. Et ça me faisait d'autant plus mal que, pendant cet instant, je croyais, à cause de toi, que je pouvais t'avoir en entier, rien que pour moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez, et que j'ai pu retranscrire les sentiments comme il le fallait.

Toutes remarques sont les bienvenues, j'essaye encore et toujours de m'améliorer..

A bientot pour la suite,

Jjoey. xx.


	2. Jamais moi, 2e partie

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !

C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce que j'ai **enfin **repris la traduction de cette fic magnifique (de mon point de vue...)

Si je ne le fais que maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps. D'un part, j'ai attrapé un virus sur mon ordinateur il y a de ça quelques mois. J'ai par conséquent perdu toute la traduction que j'avais déjà réalisée. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de recommencer tout le travail dans l'immédiat, lorsque j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur. D'autre part, j'ai eu une très grande quantité de travail à faire ces derniers mois et je n'ai que rarement trouvé le temps de travailler sur cette fic, ainsi que d'avoir la patience de recommencer la traduction.

J'ai désormais du temps devant moi et compte bien vous présenter la suite aussi vite que possible.

Au passage, je tiens à signaler que j'ai légèrement retravaillé le premier chapitre après une relecture, surtout au niveau de l'orthographe, mais aussi sur certains passages assez peu cohérent au départ. N'aimait que très peu les fautes, j'espère les avoir pratiquement toutes évincées.. ;)

En espérant ne pas voir perdu les quelques, mais néanmoins fidèles lecteurs que j'avais, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous.

**__****

* * *

**

**  
Chapitre 1 : Jamais moi. (2e partie)**

Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous voir tous les deux après ta confession. Cela m'importait peu que vous vous insultiez l'un l'autre, ou que vous vous regardiez avec mépris, ou juste que vous vous ignoriez l'un l'autre. Je voyais tes regards cachés, attentionnés, traversant tes yeux; ce regard que j'avais surement vu des millions de fois auparavant, sans pour autant le remarquer. Mais maintenant je le voyais, et parfois, j'avais peur, car au travers toute la haine, le dédain et le dégout, je voyais la même lueur, pendant quelques instants, dans les yeux de Malefoy. Et ça me terrifiait plus qu'autre chose encore.

Rien qu'un petit scintillement dans les yeux de Malefoy et je me sentais exploser intérieurement, mon cœur et mon esprit brulant de peur et de haine absolue. Ce n'était pas comme cela que c'était supposé se passer. Ce petit engouement ne vous affecterait pas juste toi et lui, il vous détruirait tous les deux. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ce genre d'erreur. Qui pourrait s'attendre de moi que je reste simplement assis en vous regardant vous détruire, ainsi que votre réputation, votre vie ? J'essayais juste d'aider...n'est-ce pas?

C'est ce que je me disais à moi-même. Ce que je me répétais quand je sortais de la routine habituelle, quand je voyais clairement la déception et la frustration dans tes yeux saphir, quand, après m'être retrouvé avec toi, je te laissais, sachant que pendant cet instant tu te retrouverais seul, pleurant, mourant et que je m'en allait simplement.

Même encore, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quand je te tenais dans mes bras, plantant des baisers sur ta peau pâle et sentant ton corps contre le mien, de cette façon alors, mon esprit s'en allait. Je perdais la raison, je perdais toute logique et je me perdais moi-même en toi, à l'intérieur de tout ce qui était si faussement agréable et tragiquement magnifique. Lorsque j'explorais ton corps, ignorant et ressentant tes murmures occasionnels de _Draco_, et la façon dont tu te détournais toujours de moi aux moments les plus intimes, alors cette envie de t'aider sortait de mon esprit. Je disparaissais simplement en toi, et essayait de te ramener avec grandes difficultés dans le présent, celui dans lequel tu étais avec moi, pas avec Malefoy. Et ce n'était pas pour ton bien, plus maintenant. C'était pour assouvir ce besoin, cette faim insatiable de mon corps, ce désir qui pouvait seulement être procuré par toi. Et à chaque fois que tu chuchotais _mon _nom, ou touchait _mon_ corps, je sentais que cette faim déclinait, et des vagues de plaisirs me transperçais jusqu'à ce que tu sois la seule chose qui compte, tu étais démesurément mon _tout_.

Puis ensuite ça finissait, et mon esprit redémarrait, comme à chaque fois. Toi, tu fixais le plafond, silencieusement, et je savais que peu importait le nombre de personnes qui pensaient ou rêvaient de moi en cet instant, tu n'étais pas l'un d'eux. Ton esprit planait sur ces cheveux blonds parfaits et son regard perçant. Et instantanément, la faim intérieure qui me rongeait réapparaissait, me ramenant à la réalité, et avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, je m'en allait car ce n'était pas pour moi, c'était pour toi, pour ton propre bien, je ne faisais que t'aider. Tu avais besoin de lui, je t'aidais, et c'était tout. Je n'aurais jamais laisser les choses aller autrement, pas comme s'il aurait pu se passe quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, même pour un instant, parce que je savais parfaitement bien que je ne serais probablement pas capable de de me relever une fois encore. Et même si je me laisser tombé, si finalement je devenais complètement immergé, je savais que tu ne serais jamais là pour me rattraper.

* * *

« Fais Chier » hurlas-tu, lançant la bouteille aussi fort que tu le pouvais sur le mur.

Je la regardai s'éclater sur le mur dans un milliers de morceaux, des tessons de verre jonchant le sol près de mes pieds et le liquide brun gluant stagnant près du mur de pierre. La lueur d'une bougie se refléta sur les fragments de verres.

Tu t'effondras contre le mur. Tes yeux étaient remplis de sang, tes cheveux en pagaille, tes vêtements froissés. Tu ressemblais à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines et je savais que c'était réellement le cas.

Je te regardai dans tes tendres yeux azur.

« Il ne me regarde même pas, Harry » chuchotas-tu.

Tu n'avais pas à dire un mot de plus. Je te tenais, posant de légers baisers sur le haut de ta tête.

« Je ne serai jamais assez bien » murmuras-tu contre ma peau.

Je désirais te dire que tu étais tout pour moi dans ce monde mais je me mordis la langue pour m'en empêcher et sentis du sang couler dans ma bouche.

« T'as entendu ? Il baise avec ce connard de Zabini ».

Tu laissas ta tête contre mes épaules et je passai ma main dans tes cheveux.

« J'ai entendu ».

Je te pressai contre moi comme si j'avais peur que tu disparaisses. Comme toujours. J'ai toujours eu peur que tu te volatilises dans les airs et la vérité était que, peu importe ô combien j'essayais de l'ignorer, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'en ailles.

* * *

On essayait de ne pas dire _nous_. On était amis, on était rien, il n'y avais pas de _nous_ du tout. Mais parfois tu étais en colère, parfois j'en avais marre, et parfois c'était à cause de nous. Mais même si tu étais en train de crier et que je pleurais, ça n'a jamais eu d'importance parce que c'étaient les plus beaux moments à mes yeux, parce que pour une fois tu étais en train de parler de moi, j'étais celui qui te faisais crier ou pleurer ou frapper, pas lui.. pour une fois c'était pour moi.

Mais la vérité était que, à travers tout ça, je savais, par les faits, que ce n'était en fait jamais pour moi. Je ne te faisais pas pleurer, pas comme lui te faisais pleurer. Je pouvais te faire déprimer pendant un instant mais lui t'en donnais l'existence entière. C'était toujours pour lui et j'étais simplement en arrière plan, une distraction, je n'étais rien, nous n'étions rien, c'était tout pour lui, jamais une seule fois pour moi.

La vérité c'est l'amour. Chaque simple chose que j'ai faite, que tu le crois ou non, était _toujours_ pour toi.

* * *

La pression était suffocante. C'était impensable, le poids que j'avais supporté durant sept ans. La cicatrice sur mon front était ma marque de fabrique, ma putain d'enseigne néon, mes pleurs pour une attention non demandée. Je ne voulais pas la gloire, mais c'était ce que j'étais et ce que je devais faire. Il y avait des attentes qui venaient avec le fait d'être l'élu et peu importe combien j'essayais de l'ignorer, j'étais différent, et personne ne me l'a jamais fait oublier. Je me devais d'être parfait. Tu ne peux pas avoir un mauvais étudiant en tant que _Sauveur_. J'étais le prodige du monde, le sauveur du monde magique en entier, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout foirer. Et s'il y avait une chose certaine, c'est que je ne pourrais pas le supporter davantage. J'avais perdu ou été proche de personnes disparues tant de fois. Je savais que ça me détournais de mon but, de ce que je devais faire. Je devais être fort à n'importe quel circonstance. Et je l'ai toujours été. Je n'ai jamais vacillé et tu le sais, ils le savent tous. J'avais été façonné en tant que héro parfait et l'ai été remarquablement bien. J'ai suivi mon rôle à la perfection, sans jamais m'égarer une seule seconde.

Excepté pour t'aider. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, la personne en laquelle j'ai toujours pu compter sans exception. Je n'ai jamais donné cette sorte de confiance en personne d'autre et je savais que toi non plus, tu étais le seul qui l'avait, qui savait comment c'était pour moi. Après tout, c'est pour quoi les amis existent, pas vrai ? Donc je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, tu as tout pris et ne m'as rien donné et il n'y avait pas de problème car c'était pour toi, je tentais de t'aider. Et tu me sourirais, et je me ferais du mal, et tu m'embrasserais, et tu m'entaillerais, et tu te lamenterais, et tu te détruirais, et tu te plaindrais et je me briserais. Mais il n'y avait pas de problème car je n'y faisais pas attention, je n'y ai jamais donné une seule importance. J'avais des responsabilités envers tout le monde, au putain de monde entier, mais en grande partie à ton égard. Et j'ai toujours cru sincèrement que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. J'étais tout ce que tu avais besoin pour 'être', rien de plus, rien de moins et ça, seul, c'était parfait.

* * *

Nous nous sommes toujours utilisés l'un l'autre plus que nous aurions du. Aucun de nous n'avait plus à donner au départ, nous étions tous les deux des fragments de nous-même. Et pourtant, nous avons toujours réussi à prendre à l'autre ce que nous pouvions utiliser, ce qui valait le plus en nous, et ensuite, nous nous enfoncions l'un l'autre autant que nous le pouvions.

Il y avait des jours qui était vraiment insupportable pour toi, lorsque tu le voyais chaque putain de jour sans pouvoir être avoir lui, devant prétendre que tu le haïssais et voulais le tuer au lieu de t'attendrir et de le pousser contre le mur et le prendre comme jamais tu ne le pourrais. À la place, tu me prenais moi. Tu me trouvais et je ne me débattais pas. Tu me pressais contre le mur et me dévorais et je savais que tu pensais à lui. Tu te tenais sur le bout des pieds, ou me pressait vers le bas car il était plus petit que toi, tu me tirais sur les bouts des doigts parce que les siens étaient plus longs, tu fermais tes yeux pour pouvoir imaginer que tu étais avec lui, simulant, pouvoir prétendre que tu étais avec lui, pas avec moi, jamais avec moi. Tu pressais tes doigts dans ma peau et laissait de petites marques de sang épais et je ne m'en souciais jamais, pas même une seule seconde, que tu me laissais des traces. Rien n'était pour moi, je le savais, ce n'était jamais pour moi, mais ensuite tu les enfonçais encore plus fort, les larmes coulant lentement le long de ta joue et tu criais, tu fracassais tes poings contre le mur, mais jamais une fois tu ne m'as frappé. Ta colère sortait dans une frénésie maniaque de pleures salées et de coups durs et je savais que ce n'était pas à cause de moi. J'aurais juste voulu faire un putain de stop, m'enfuir et écouter simplement tes pleurs à distance. Tu pleurais son nom mais pas une seule fois le mien n'a pu s'échapper de tes lèvres, et je ressentais ça plus encore que n'importe quel coup de poing que tu aurais pu m'avoir lancé.

Et il y avait ensuite d'autre moments. Des moments qui simplement te pesaient et te mettaient en dépression. La réalité que tu ne pourrais jamais l'avoir était juste de trop. Je te voyais, tu avais un regard distant dans tes yeux, je devais te trouver. Tu ne me le demandais jamais, je te pressais contre moi et essayais de te faire oublier. Et je savais que tu n'y arriverais jamais, mais pour une seconde peut-être je pourrais te désintéresser de lui, je pourrais te faire crier mon nom et ça serait suffisant.

* * *

C'était pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Nous n'étions pas seulement des gens qui avaient besoin de tout relâcher, comme ça l'aurait pu être. Si nous ne nous connaissions pas l'un l'autre, ça aurait été plus facile, ou même si nous avions été ennemis, on aurait pu le supporter. Mais nous étions meilleurs amis. Je connaissais chaque chose sur toi et tu savais toutes les maudites choses à propos de moi, mes habitudes, mes gouts, mes peurs.

Mais ensuite, quand j'ai commencé à t'aider, nous connaissions chaque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Je ne te connaissais plus seulement mentalement, chaque centimètre de ton corps était mémorisé à la perfection. Je savais qu'en dessous de ton oreille gauche se trouvait un endroit sensible et que je pouvais te faire gémir en y traçant de légers cercles avec ma langue. Je savais où se trouvait ta tâche de naissance, quel était ton moment le plus embarrassant, chaque petite chose qu'il fallait connaître de toi, Ronald Weasley.

Je te connaissais, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Et la vérité était que toi, tu ne me connaissais pas. Tu me connaissais comme un ami, évidemment, mais tu n'as jamais pris le temps de me connaître comme moi je te connaissais. Parce que la vérité était que, pourquoi devrais-tu être intéressé par moi, alors que tu voulais connaitre chaque centimètre de Drago Malefoy ? Pas moi, jamais moi. Tu voulais trouver les points sensibles de son corps qui le feraient gémir, tu voulais apprendre chaque courbe de son corps, chaque contour. Tu voulais tout savoir sur son passé, les espérances de son futur. Je savais que tu le regardais comme moi je te regardais, et qu'il l'ignorait, comme toi aussi tu l'ignorais pour moi.

J'ai souvent essayé de penser à ce que cela aurait pu être, pendant un moment, si tout ça avait été pour moi. À quel point le monde pourrait être parfait, avec trois petits mots venant de toi, à quel point tout deviendrait si agréable. Mais ça ne le sera pas. Tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas mon bien-aimé ? Tu ne le savais pas. Tu ne savais pas que je m'asseyais la nuit, regardant les étoiles ou fixant le plafond, complètement conscient que ton corps était proche du mien, qu'à chaque instant que tu bougeais ou faisais de légers gémissements dans ton sommeil, je savais que c'était parce que tu rêvais de Drago, pas de moi, jamais de moi. Ce n'était jamais de moi, et tu ne la jamais su, que pour moi, Ron Weasley, c'était toujours de toi que je les faisais, ces rêves...

* * *

J'observais les étoiles, souriant légèrement lorsque ton corps s'appuya contre le mien. Ma main se retrouva dans la tienne et je te tins contre moi, pressant ma nuque contre tes cheveux roux, me délectant de tout comme si c'était romantique, comme si c'était un conte de fée, comme si, quasiment, c'était réel.

Tu levas tes yeux vers les miens et dis, « Tu es là, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Je haussai les sourcils à ton étrange question, « Oui... »

« Je ne sais pas », chuchotas-tu, plongeant ta tête sous mon épaule, « parfois, il semble que tu ne sois pas là. Parfois il semble que tu es loin, me cherchant toi et moi. Tu comprends ? »

J'effleurai mes lèvres légèrement contre les tiennes.

« Ron, je te promets, je suis toujours là pour toi. »

Je te tenais lorsque la nuit commença à disparaître et nous partions avant le lever du soleil. Nous n'avions jamais partagé un moment si intime auparavant et nous ne le ferions plus jamais. Nous ne nous permettions pas de chose telle que celle-là. Mais la nuit, je ne joue pas les scènes de sexe dans ma tête, la perversion, le besoin d'impuissance. Non, Je ne me les rejouais jamais. Mais je m'en souvenais, chaque putain de nuit.

Cette nuit où je pouvais prétendre, pour une fois, que nous étions juste des gens, et que peut-être, juste peut-être, c'était réel.

* * *

Tes baisers étaient toujours comme du poison liquide, comme si je mangeais des bris de verre. Ils me blessaient comme l'enfer, à chaque instant que tu m'embrassais je le sentais partout comme des aiguilles, me déchirant, impitoyablement. Ces baisers étaient mortelles, percutants et incroyablement insupportables, mais l'ensemble était _splendide_. Cela pouvait être mortel, mais ça ne m'a jamais arrêté, j'engloutissais ce poison, je dévorais encore et toujours ces morceaux de verre. Peu importe le nombre de temps que nous passions ensemble, c'était toujours pareil. Cela ne te semblait jamais t'intéresser qu'à chaque fois que tu me touchais, je sentais tes doigts tels des décharges électriques, que dès que tu me posais légèrement tes lèvres sur ma peau et me goûtais, c'était comme si j'avalais des charbons ardents. Ça n'importait pas que chaque baiser que tu me donnais était une autre blessure inguérissable, une autre cicatrice éternelle. Je m'en foutais car j'aimais me déchirer de l'intérieur avec tes propres armes.

Mais ce qui était le pire, plus qu'autre chose dans le monde, c'était le fait que, meurtris et broyés comme je l'étais, je savais que je n'avais aucune emprise sur toi. Je savais que tous tes pleurs étaient sa faute, et aussi profond qu'ils étaient, je le savais, que je n'en avais même pas effleuré la surface.

* * *

Voilà qui termine le premier chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à faire un commentaire, autant sur l'histoire que sur le style.

Toutes les reviews touchant à l'histoire seront traduites et transmises à l'auteure, tandis que celle sur le style et la traduction (tournures de phrases, vocabulaire...) me permettront de continuer à bien ou mieux travailler la suite.

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.

Jjoey, xx.


End file.
